Secret Love
by King Sparky
Summary: Ike is a gentlemen. Samus is in love. Pit just made the biggest mistake of his life. Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy love, BoyxBoy. If any of that bothers you, DO NOT READ. IkexPit
1. I

Thanks for opening this! I've recently started to love the couple PitxIke, so I decided to write a fic about them! I've changed where they come from and their lives, so don't get all RAR RAR at me because of that. Just a warning, there will not be _any _sex in this whatsoever. I don't write that stuff, so if that's what you're looking for, I think you'll be quite disappointed. Rated T for language and sexual references.

I do not own any of the SSB characters, nor do I own the tournament or the game.

* * *

**I.**

Light filtered through the blinds of a third-story apartment deep in the city. A figure lay sprawled across a simple bed, clad in yellow bed-shorts and a white singlet. The white bedding was strewn across the floor haphazardly. From the boy's back protruded a pair of magnificent white angel wings, the outside layer of down covering the stronger flight feathers. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched, showing off his well-muscled arms and buff body. His face looked young and innocent like a small child with bangs of his brown hair falling over his face, yet his advanced age was apparent. He was at least in his sixteenth year, though the deep blue eyes and soft face did little to show this. He was also quite short for his age, being little more than 5'5. At his bedside lay a bundle of clothes, perhaps from the day before. Even further over was another simple white bed, in which the boy's closest friend Samus Aran slept in. She had long locks of blonde hair which she usually tied up in a ponytail. Her usual outfit consisted of a stretchy blue t-shirt and denim shorts, along with her running shoes which she was reluctant to part with despite them being much past their best. She rolled over and opened her blue eyes.

"Pit?" Samus murmured.

Pit sat up and folded his wings against his back, looking over at Samus. "_Unh?_" he moaned sleepily, too tired to bother with an intelligent reply.

The slighest trace of a smile played her lips. "What's the time? The power went out and our alarm clocks stopped," she said.

Pit frowned. "What makes you think I know the time?" he asked, now fully awake.

"Because you obsess over every little detail, and I know for certain that you have the right time," she replied.

Pit seemed reluctant to answer at first, but sighed and shook his head in defeat. He brought his left wrist up to his face and looked at his watch. "Eight thirty."

"Honestly, Pit. You're the gayest guy I know. You need to get out and meet some girls."

"I'm not gay! And who are you to give relationship advice anyway? Every single one of your boyfriends in the past two years have been drunk bastards who think with their dicks," Pit snorted.

His friend's face reddened but she said nothing.

Pit laughed and got out of bed. He turned around and saw Samus standing next to her own.

"C'mon, Pit," she said. He seemed to be forgiven for his previous comment. "Hurry and do your make-up! It's the weekend and there is no way i'm going to let you spend it moping about here. We're going to the beach!"

* * *

The sun bore down on the two friends as they settled on the sand with their towels and sunscreen. Samus had her beach umbrella tucked under her arm. Pit had opted to go shirtless, and on the bottom wore white board shorts with an interesting black swirly pattern down the right side. Samus was dressed in a clingy bikini top and bottoms, light blue as was the norm. She had her umbrella set up in a moment and was laying back in its shade on her towel. She set to applying sunscreen, as did Pit. Once finished, Pit stood up and excused himself to take a walk across the beach. Once he was a fair distance away, he glanced back and spotted a guy making his way over to Samus, who appeared to be having trouble rubbing the sunscreen into her back. Words were exchanged and soon he was spreading the substance around her skin. Pit rolled his eyes; he should have known Samus had dragged him here for her benefit.

Pit continued along, his eyes on the ground. He was too busy being pissed off at Samus to watch where he was going. Before he could even react, he was on the ground with a sharp pain in his forehead. Everything was spinning, and when he looked up, he could see a tall pole in front of him.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself.

"Are you okay?" asked somebody at his side. Pit glanced over and recognised a boy around his age with tousled blue hair and kind blue eyes. He had a body that Pit was sure could attract every girl on the beach, and he too was shirtless, and dressed in shorts. His were dark blue rather than white. Pit thought this guy would be great for Samus. He could be bastard boyfriend number three for this month. After she was finished with the sunscreen guy, that was.

Pit suddenly realised he hadn't replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wasn't watching where I was going," he mumbled. The boy took Pit's hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'm Ike," he said, shaking Pit's hand with a huge grin on his face.

"Pit," replied Pit, attempting to grin back. He looked back over at Samus. The sunscreen guy was gone, and she was laying down again. She didn't seemed to have noticed his exchange with Ike. Pit hesistated, wondering if what he was about to do was such a good idea. Ike seemed like a nice guy, and Samus deserved to have at least one of those in her life, but something was holding him back. He shook the doubt away and went for it. "This might sound a little strange," Pit began. "But I'm here with my friend Samus and well... she's not very good with relationships. Do you think you could ask her out?" He pointed his friend out to Ike, making sure that the blue-haired boy could see her.

Ike smiled. He had quite an enticing smile, not to mention he was handsome. Pit was sure Samus would like him; if only Ike would agree.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so," Ike replied, sounding a little awkward. "But don't you think your friend would be upset with you for asking me to do this?"

"_That, _Ike, is why you aren't going to let on that you have ever met me," Pit chuckled.

"Aah, I see," said Ike, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He winked at Pit and made his way over to Samus. Pit watched proudly, feeling quite happy with himself. But still that unsettling feeling stirred within him; somehow he felt this was a bad idea. He pushed this away and concentrated on being happy for Samus when it appeared they had agreed on a date.

* * *

I feel like I rushed this a bit. Please read & review! I'm hoping the next chapter will be as long as this one, perhaps longer, and better written also.


	2. II

Second chapter! Once again, Nintendo owns all but my story, and the random people I put in not from the SSB series. I've also made Pit's last name Icarus. Deal with it.

* * *

**II.**

"Okay, spit it out. You've been prancing about like an idiot since we got back from the beach. What happened?" asked Pit. He had to try his hardest not to smile, or else give away his part in this. The two friends were sitting on his bed in their shared third-floor apartment, Pit leaning against the bed head with his legs up and his arms wrapped around his knees, and Samus sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"No, you'll only make fun of me," refused Samus.

"I promise I won't," said Pit.

"Fine. At the beach, I met this guy called Ike. He asked me out and- don't give me that look! This one really is nice!" Samus began to explain, but broke off and instead launched a full-on protest.

"Is he cute?" Pit asked.

"You're so gay, Pit."

"Just answer me!"

Samus grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically. "Not just cute. He's fucking _sexy. _Mhm, I can think of a lot of things I could do with a boy like that."

Pit covered his ears with his hands and began to sing loudly, blocking out her musings with 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' He stopped when she appeared to be finished, and sighed with relief. He wrapped his arms around his knees again and smiled at his best friend.

"Well, it seems you've found a good one at last," Pit commented.

Samus looked surprised. "What? That's it? You're not going to quiz me on his looks, or his education, or demand to meet him?" she said, shocked.

Pit tried to look puzzled, but gave up and settled for a shrug, and then silence.

"Anyway," said Samus. "Ike and I are going out tonight. In fact, he's going to be here at seven thirty... Oh shit! Thats in half an hour! I'm not dressed, i'm not wearing any make-up, and I haven't even done my hair! What do I do? Pit!"

* * *

It was twenty nine minutes past seven. Samus was dressed in a light blue strapless dress that came just above her knees, and her hair was curled, with strands of hair hanging down any place; the effect was marvellous, it created a sort of sexy, tousled look. All of this was thanks to Pit. The only thing Samus had convinced him to let her do was her make-up.

"Thank you, Pit! I look gorgeous!" Samus exclaimed as she admired herself in the mirror. She shot him a sly glance and added quietly, "You are so gay."

"_I am not-_" Pit was cut off by a knock at the door. Samus opened the door to a handsome face and tousled blue hair.

Ike was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with long sleeves and a collar, and dark jeans. He seemed to be wearing ordinary shoes, but Pit knew that he was wearing boots from the way his legs were thicker around his shins. He was curious as to why Ike was wearing boots to a date, but knew better than to probe.

"You look great," Samus said to Ike.

"So do you," Ike replied, flashing her his irresistable grin. Pit wondered if he knew how much his smile enticed people. And if he had a clue that his great chest turned girls on beyond belief.

Samus grabbed Pit by the arm and dragged him over to stand beside her, facing Ike.

"This is Pit. He's gay, but he refuses to admit it," said Samus.

Pit went red in the face."Samus! That is not true and you know it!" he hissed.

Ike chuckled and smiled at Pit. "Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to Pit. Pit shook it, hoping Ike wouldn't notice how hot his skin had gotten. Did Samus _always _have to embarass him?

"It's okay, Pit," reassured Samus. She linked arms with Ike, stepping outside the room. "I understand if you don't want to come out of the closet yet." A milli-second after she had spoken, she shut the door as quickly as possible to prevent further contact with Pit. He was touchy about that subject, and she knew it.

* * *

Pit was woken by the door opening, and knew instantly that Samus had returned. He was on his feet in an instant.

"How did it go?" he demanded, all of his previous anger gone.

Samus grinned widely. "It was fantastic! He's a perfect gentleman, and he isn't even a creep!" she gushed.

"Well, that's always a bonus," said Pit. Samus rolled her eyes at him. She took her hair out and got into bed still in her dress. Pit switched out the light and laid on his own bed, only to be disturbed by a light. Samus had turned her lamp on. He peered over, and saw her writing in her diary as she did each night. Eventually she shut it and sat it under her bed. She switched off her lamp, said goodnight to Pit, and pulled her covers up to her chin.

Pit watched his friend until she drifted off to sleep. He could feel an unseen force dragging him toward his friend's bed. He tried to ignore it, but it was too strong, and soon he found himself peeking under her bed. He retrieved the diary and a torch from under her bed, and opened the diary. He flipped to the right page and flicked on the torch. His eyes traced the words on the page.

_I had a date with a handsome guy called Ike tonight. He's such a hottie, even Pit was checking him out. Not that Pit is straight or anything, but it was so obvious even Ike could see it._

_The date went well. Ike is such a gentleman. He was nice and polite the whole evening, but I got the impression he didn't even like me that way._

_He acted like we were just on a friendly date and not a date date. I just can't believe it. __This is the first time a guy hasn't shown interest in my body._

_He didn't even try anything on me like the others._

_I'll show him._

_I'll get him in my bed if it's the last thing I do. He'll want me so bad he'll explode if he doesn't get me._

_I luv Ike_

_Samus. xx_

Pit closed the diary softly, switched off the torch, and slid them back under the bed. He crawled into his own bed and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. What did this mean? Perhaps Ike was just the type to take things slowly. Or maybe he really didn't have any interest in Samus. After all, it was Pit who had asked him to take her out. He'd expected Ike to take to her immediately, but if the diary was anything to go by, he hadn't even wanted to go on the date. Pit decided not to worry about it. Samus had her sights set on him, and when she wanted something, she got it. Soon Ike would be infatuated with her and they would be inseperable.

* * *

Pit was awake before Samus. He slid out of bed and got dressed in white shorts and his favourite black hoodie. As quietly as he could manage, he took Samus's phone off the shelf and went into her phonebook. He copied Ike's number into his phone and returned her phone back to its place on the shelf.

Pit opened the door quietly and slipped outside, closing it softly behind him. He went down three sets of stairs in his bare feet until he was in the lobby. He stepped outside, and brought up Ike's number. Wondering how much he was going to regret this, Pit pressed the call button.

"_Hello?_" said the voice over the phone. Pit recognised it instantly as Ike's.

"Hey, Ike. This is Pit."

"_Hi Pit. How can I help you?_"

"Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for taking Samus out."

"_No problem. It was fun._"

"Yeah, about that... Promise me you won't say anything about this to Samus."

"_Promise._"

"She thought that you didn't... that you weren't interested in her."

"_Oh. Listen, Pit, I have to go. I'll talk to you later._"

"Wait, I just want to know- Damnit! He hung up!"

Pit trudged back inside and up the stairs, extremely annoyed with both himself and Ike. What was he thinking? Getting involved in their affairs?

"I am the biggest idiot in the history of idiots," Pit sighed as he walked back into the room.

"_Pit! You are in so much fucking trouble!"_

* * *

xD Cliffhanger! And guess what? The next chapter is as Ike. Haha. Anyway, I'm not really that proud of this chapter either. . Reviews please.


	3. III

Haha, this is in Ike's POV! Stuff belongs to Nintendo, yada yada.

* * *

**III.**

Ike sighed as he sat down, his phone in his hand. He was sitting in his shared apartment with an old friend. It was on the first floor, due to Ike's fear of heights.

Ike knew he'd have to tell Pit sooner or later that he didn't have any interest in Samus. He'd prefer later, but the longer he left it, the more he may hurt his new-found friends. The blue-haired boy flipped open his phone and opened the picture of Pit and Samus that Samus had sent to him. Samus was grinning widely with her arm around Pit, while he was looking shyly at the camera in obvious reluctance to have his picture taken.

"Cute," commented a voice behind him. "Wouldn't mind coming home to _that _in my bed."

Ike turned around and spotted his room-mate Marth standing behind him, peering over his shoulder. "I would. I'm not interested in her at all," he replied, not bothering to yell at Marth for looking over his shoulder.

"I meant the boy," chuckled Marth, running his hand through his thick blue hair and flashing Ike a cheesy grin.

"You're pathetic," Ike snorted.

"Ooh, hit a tender spot, did I? Is that your boyfriend?" laughed Marth, snatching the phone out of Ike's hand and looking more closely at the picture.

"No. He's a _friend_, Marth."

"If he's just a friend, then we should go on a little double date!"

"I don't think Pit's that way," replied Ike.

"I think he is. Organise the date or i'll tell your little friends about _you-know-what_."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

It was a Saturday. It was eight thirty. Ike was on a date, whether he wanted to be or not. The four of them sat in a fancy restaurant. Samus was wearing the same dress she had worn on their first date, Ike was wearing the same dark jeans and blue button-up shirt, and Marth was wearing light blue jeans and a black polo shirt. Pit, unlike the others, was wearing white shorts and a black hooded jumper. He didn't look very happy to be here either, and from the furious looks he and Samus were exchanging, Ike guessed he'd been blackmailed into this as well. Ike was sitting next to Marth, who was sitting opposite Pit. Samus sat next to Pit, opposite Ike. Marth and Samus seemed to be enjoying themselves, grinning at their dates and being taken in by the fantastic scenery around them. Ike tried not to think of what terrible things Marth was thinking about Pit, and instead concentrated on the menu, trying to look as if he was stuck between descisions.

Between Pit's pained expressions and Marth's eyes that watched him like a predator, Ike was driven to near insanity. He was eventually forced to stand up and excuse himself. He walked to the men's bathroom and swung open the door. After a few deep breaths, he turned the tap on and splashed his face with cold water.

"How did I get myself into this?" he moaned. "Fucking bastard, Marth. Rot in hell. You may as well tell them, because I certainly can't keep it a secret much longer."

Ike heard the door swing, and then Pit's face appeared in the mirror in front of him.

"Keep what a secret?" asked the angel boy with an expression of innocent confusion. No doubt he was a stranger to secrets. He was as innocent as a small boy.

"I-I... You know what? Ask Marth. Tell him i'm leaving, that your to go home with Samus, and then as sure as the spins around, he'll tell you all about it," answered Ike. He sighed and left through the swinging door, leaving Pit alone in the bathroom.

* * *

Ike groaned, sinking deeper into his bed. Soon Pit would know the secret Ike had fought for so long to protect. And then what? Would his two new friends hate him? Would they never speak to him again for keeping such a big secret from them? Just as Ike was about to go to sleep, his phone rang. He flipped it open and mumbled a greeting.

"_Guess who?_"

"Marth, I don't have fucking time for this."

"_Then I guess you don't have time to hear whose house I'm at._"

"You're not. **You fucking bastard, you're not!**"

"_I think I am._"

"But... Samus. She wouldn't allow this."

"_On her way to your place. I sort of forgot to mention to her that I take it up the ass, and offered to stay with Pit._"

"They know. About me."

"_Not they; Pit. But that doesn't matter. He's mine now._"

"**Marth! You dirty cunt! Get away from him before I take this phone and shove it up your fucking-**"

The phone line cut out.

"If he fucking hung up on me..." Ike muttered. He leapt out of bed, struck by sudden urgency. He ran...

... and he ran ....

... and he ran ...

"**_Piiiit!_**"

* * *

Ike burst through Samus and Pit's door and nearly choked as he breathed in. The angel boy's arm's and legs were tied to the bed, and all he wore were his bed-shorts. His eyes were wide and fearful... But there was no sign of Marth. Pit had a sticky note stuck to his forehead, which Ike snatched and read.

_Now you've got him right where you want him... You'd better thank me for this. You have no idea how much I gave up._

"Marth... **If you ever come anywhere near my friends again, I'll rip your fucking head off and feed your brains to the sea-gulls!**" Ike fumed, tearing the note into pieces, his whole body trembling with burning fury. He untied Pit and offered the boy his clothes, shielding his eyes as he got dressed.

"Thanks Ike," murmured Pit. Too late, Ike remembered the dreadful secret Marth had revealed to his friend.

"Oh... Pit, i'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ike apologised.

"So. You weren't interested in Samus because you... because you are gay."

Ike expected Pit to shoo him away, call him sick, or perhaps even punch him. Just how his other friends had reacted. But he didn't. He laughed. _Laughed. _Pit had just found out Ike's biggest secret, and he was laughing.

"What is so funny?" demanded Ike.

"All this time I just thought you liked to take things slow. I don't know... It's just, watching this from my part in it, this is funny," replied Pit. He seemed to be laughing too much to make sense.

"And what was your part in this?" asked Ike.

Pit stopped laughing. "My part... I was the stupid little boy with a huge crush on a 'straight' guy." He smiled at Ike, and only then did Ike notice how gorgeous the angel's pure blue eyes were, and how adorable he looked when he smiled.

* * *

xD Lmfao. I know this is meant to be romance, but I found this chapter so funny. 3 I always imagined Marth as the deranged, dirty homo. Apologies to any Marth lovers. :P


	4. IV

**IV.**

Ike murmured softly as he sat up. Fresh fury overrided his brain when he recognised his room mate Marth in the bed nearby. There was a yawn, and then Marth rolled over and grinned.

"Enjoy the little present I left for you?" laughed Marth. "You're lucky; I really liked that one."

"You're disgusting!" snapped Ike. "How could you even _think _of doing anything to Pit?"

"How could _you_?"

Ike felt his face get hot. "What are you talking about? I wasn't thinking of doing anything."

"Yeah, just like I wouldn't of rode that pony if I hadn't of heard you coming."

"I honestly don't know why I live with you," snorted Ike.

Marth sighed. "So, what did you guys do, anyway?" he asked.

"_Nothing_. I untied him and came home," Ike replied.

"Idiot."

"What, did you _want _me to take advanatge of his innocence?"

"That would have been nice," said Marth breezily.

"You disgust me," Ike muttered, getting out of bed.

Marth chuckled and rolled over to face away from Ike as he dressed.

Ike was struck by a sudden thought. He'd never noticed it before, but when he and Marth were just hanging out, Marth didn't act so lecherous, nor had he ever tried anything on Ike.

"Aren't I as attractive as Pit?" said Ike. He saw Marth flinch.

"Well..." stuttered his room mate. "You're my best friend. I don't think of you that way."

Ike froze. "Best friend?"

"Of course. You're the greatest guy I know," said Marth. He pressed his face into his pillow, ending the conversation.

Ike muttered a goodbye and stumbled into the hall, still in shock from the conversation that had just occured.

* * *

Ike took a deep breath and rapped on the third-floor apartment door, wondering why he was here, and what he planend to say.

Samus opened the door, her face lighting up as she saw him standing in the hall. She welcomed him inside, where Pit was sitting on his bed reading some romance novel which, from the look on his face, Ike guessed he wasn't enjoying in the slighest. The angel boy looked up, a frown on his face.

"What _are _you frowning at, Pit?" asked Samus.

Pit looked over at Samus. "I just realised. I don't know how old Ike is." Ike wondered what had made him suddenly realise that. Perhaps it had something to do with his book.

"I'm seventeen," said Ike. He paused for a moment before adding, "And why, might I ask, are you reading romance?"

"If i'm gay," replied Pit. "I should act it."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Samus, can I have a talk with him?"

Samus understood. "Sure. I was about to walk to the shop anyway," she agreed. She grabbed her hand bag, put on her blue heels, and left, closing the door behind her.

Ike waited for the sound of her heels to fade away before sitting next to Pit.

"You don't have to act a certain way just because you're gay," he sighed. "I'm gay. Do you see me acting like I don't have a sack?"

Pit laughed a little. "Thanks, Ike. You're the best."

Ike smiled. "Glad you think so," he murmured.

Pit blushed a deep pink. "Well...I-I..."

Ike held the other's chin up with his fingertips. "You're so cute," he chuckled.

"Cute huh?" mused Pit. "I'd rather hot, or sexy. Cute makes me sound innocent."

"Which you are," said Ike.

"Are not."

Ike grinned and slid his hand further down Pit's body.

"_What are you doing?!?_" Pit gasped.

Ike moved his hand to rest on Pit's thigh. "Just like I told you. Innocent like a little puppy."

"That doesn't prove anything! I'm not innocent!" Pit protested.

"Prove it."

Pit looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a slow smile spread across his face. He grabbed Ike's shoulders, pulled him to his chest, and pressed his lips against Ike's. They started out as soft, sweet kisses and then changed to frenzied and passionate.

Ike was the one who eventually pulled away. Pit started to laugh.

"Now whose innocent?" he snickered.

For a while, Ike was too shocked to speak. He stared at Pit in surprise. What did this mean? Did Pit have feelings for him?

Once Ike regained his wits, he too started laughing.

"You're still innocent," he said. His voice changed to sound more serious as he went on. "So, tell me, when are you going to tell Samus about... _us_?"

"Us?" asked Pit.

"Well, yeah, us. There _is _an us, isn't there?" said Ike.

"That depends. Do you love me?"

Ike was taken aback by the question. He was almost certain he did, but he couldn't tell Pit that.

Just as he was frantically wondering what to say, he had a stoke of luck. Samus chose this moment to return from the shop. As the two boys heard the door creak open, they shifted away from each other.

"Have a good talk?" asked Samus as she took off her shoes. She didn't wait for a reply before sitting down next to Ike and placing her hand bag on the floor.

"Sure did," said Ike, fighting to wipe the stupid grin off his face. Pit seemed to be having similar troubles.

Samus switched positions, and sat in Ike's lap, her hands sliding up and down his thighs. She sighed blissfully; she seemed to have gotten what she wanted. Ike coughed awkwardly and hurriedly pushed her off. He sat at the end of Pit's bed away from both friends, while Samus settled next to Pit, looking rejected and confused. Pit, on the other hand, looked furious. He flashed Samus an angry glare, and Ike could tell he was no longer welcome. He excused himself quietly, said goodbye, and hopped off the bed.

* * *

**_Pit's POV now!_**

"What is your problem?" snapped Pit. "You made him uncomfortable by being all over him like that." _Not to mention, Ike is mine! _he thought. It had made him feel sick to the stomach to see Samus doing that. Although he had felt slightly triumphant when Ike refused to be fussed over by his friend.

"Look, Pit," Samus shot back with equal intensity. "Just because you've decided you're gay doesn't mean that Ike will return your feelings. So just get over your stupid crush on him, _he's not gay!_"

"Isn't he, Samus? Perfect gentleman, shows no interest in your body whatsoever, won't even let you get all touchy with him... Sounds pretty gay to me," Pit replied smugly._ That'll show her!_

Samus looked like she was about to yell back at him, when suddenly she froze, and stared at Pit in horror. Pit began to feel guilty for letting on so much, but shook it away. He hadn't _told _her that Ike was gay, he'd only opened her eyes to what was really going on. Which was, however much she tried to deny it, that Ike wasn't interested in girls.

"I-I... Ike is gay," said Samus, all of her fury seeming to have disappeared. "So I guess that you... You have a better chance than I do."

Pit tried not to blush. He tried and tried, but almost as if on a silent command, the moment she spoke the image of Pit and Ike kissing re-entered his head.

Samus gaped at him like a goldfish. "You love Ike."

Pit stared back. He guessed she'd now returned the favour. He'd opened her eyes to what was going on, and now she'd opened his eyes to his true feelings.

Pit gulped. "I guess I do," he replied, trying not to choke on his words.

Tears gathered in his friend's eyes. She buried her face in her hands, desperately trying to hide the tears, to act strong. But Pit knew her too well to know how much she was hurting.

"Samus..." he murmured, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"Does Ike love you back?"

Pit's head sprung up. He searched her gaze for jealousy, anger... _any _intense emotion. But there was nothing but sadness. A sea of loneliness; a dark hole of misery. Pit stuttered slightly as he replied. "I don't know... Maybe..."

Samus sobbed loudly, running for door. She wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind her.

Pit walked over to the door and opened it. He peered into the hallway, and spotted Samus leaning against the wall, sobbing pitifully.

"What's wrong Samus? You barely even knew him that well," said Pit.

"Pit... You're kind, considerate, intelligent, good-looking... All I have is girly charms and a body fit for attracting losers. I've always relied on that and hoped that one day, I would find a guy different from the rest. A guy who would turn me into a better person. But it is not to be. I'm doomed to an eternity of being looked down upon as a dirty _bitch _and treated like I'm no more intelligent than dirt. I'll never find that guy."

Pit sat down next to her and put his arm across her shoulders. "You _have _found him. _Me_. I'm your best friend, I'll always be here for you. And don't you ever talk about yourself that way. You are beautiful, smart and creative. You just doubt yourself too much, and go for losers rather than your true Prince Charming," he replied. Even he couldn't believe the consoling words he was spouting. Where the heck was all of this coming from?

Samus turned to face him, and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Pit, you dirty little Ike lover," she whispered, pressing her head to his chest.

Pit smiled and stroked her hair, glad that his friend had calmed down. "I love you too, Samus."

"This is going to take some getting used to. I mean, now that you've stopped denying it... Hold on! This is great! We can do all sorts of girly things together! Shoe shopping, make-up, trying on dresses... And we can talk about cute guys..."

Pit groaned. Samus was right. This would _definitely _take some getting used to.

* * *

Yah, sweet ending. I'm not so much of a bitch that I could break up two best friends, even if they aren't real. 3 And yes, it certainly put a smile on my face imagining Pit trying on shoes and dresses... *evil grin* Now that would make a great video... Add in Ike and a bunny costume, and I'm practically rich already!


	5. V

Whee-hee! Guess whose back with a brand new chap! :D I rhyme! ... -.- Sort of. I own nothing, except for the story itself. Which isn't exactly a huge victory.

* * *

**V.**

**Ike's POV (first person wheeee!)**

I crept into my shared apartment with Marth, walking slowly and quietly. I didn't want to speak to Marth, because I knew as soon as he mentioned Pit, I'd turn bright red and he'd know something was up. How I wish I wouldn't get embarassed so easily, and that I could, only if it was only for a few minutes, stop thinking of that moment when Pit had kissed me.

Obviously luck wasn't on my side today, since over the sound of running water, Marth called, "Ike!" I froze in fear, but eventually breathed a sigh of relief when I realised he was in the shower.

The relief didn't last long. The sound of the running water stopped, and Marth emerged in the bathroom door, wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. God damnit! Why couldn't he have put some clothes on?

Marth didn't seem to notice my embarassment, and only grinned at me as he walked over. "So, you went to visit Pit today?" he asked curiously. I shook my head furiously, refusing to speak. Marth stepped back and shifted all of his weight onto his right leg, causing the towel to slip a little, revealing his perfect hips and some of his smooth right thigh. I gulped, sweating bullets.

"You are such an idiot. You can't sneak either, you know. I heard you the second you got close to our door," Marth snorted. My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Damn, I'd thought I was doing pretty well! Marth took another step forward, and yet again the towel slipped, distracting me from all thoughts of sneaking. I wondered if he was trying to play some sort of trick on me. I wished he would put some damn clothes on.

"Well... I... er..." I stuttered, failing to put together a proper sentence. I didn't know what to tell him. That I was avoiding him because I'd kissed possibly the most amazing guy I'd ever met? Like that made any sense.

"Oh, come on! How did it go with Pit? Did he announce his love for you? Did you kiss him? What happened?"

"Marth, will you please get dressed?" I asked quietly, smacking my palm into my forehead. He widened his eyes and looked down, suddenly realising why I looked so uncomfortable.

"Oh!" he squeaked. He ran into the bathroom, and reappeared a few minutes later wearing dark jeans and a blue jumper. He grinned at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm living with a girl now. I guess that means no walking around naked for me. Unless you'd like that?"

I knew he was joking, but it didn't stop me from being utterly creeped out.

"No I would _not _like that," I snapped.

"Okay, okay, no need to get bitchy," Marth said in a hurry, but he still looked amused.

"And as for your other question. We kissed," I answered, waiting for the girlish reaction from Marth.

"No way! Is he a good kisser?" demanded Marth, his eyes widened in excitement. "Come on, don't keep me in suspense!"

I rolled my eyes at him. And he said _I _was a girl. "He was a great kisser," I sighed, remembering the moment when our lips had met.

Marth grinned devilishly and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Then I guess I did you a favour?" he chuckled.

_Favour?! _Did he honestly believe that tying Pit to a bed in his underwear was doing me a _favour_?

"You're a sick bastard," I said venomously. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. You think I would actually have done anything to Pit? I was trying to get you two together, for pete's sake. The date, the 'attemped rape'... Duh, are you really as stupid as you look?"

I froze. What in the world...? Everything seemed to piece together now. Why Marth had shown such interest in Pit from only one photo, why he was so strong in voicing his perverted thoughts toward the angel boy. He'd been playing matchmaker.

"Damnit, Marth! Not again!" I yelled. "Haven't you learnt from previous mistakes _not to do that_?"

"This time was different," Marth protested. "I knew you liked Pit. I knew he was gay. I wasn't just trying to pair you up with a random hot guy."

"Like you did with Link," I growled, lowering my voice a bit. I could never forget mine _and Link's _horror when Marth tricked us both into going on a date together. It turned out, he was in love with a girl called Illia from his hometown, and was planning to move back there the following week. He'd been able to laugh it off, as had I, but things had been awkward between us ever since. We still wrote and sometimes spoke on the phone, but it was a very damaged friendship.

Now that was a perfect example of Marth's matchmaking skills.

"What, so you were just trying to get me to realise how I felt about Pit?" I asked when Marth didn't reply.

"Yep," he said. "And, not to boast or anything," he added with a girly swish of his hair, "But I dominated."

I rolled my eyes but I had to admit, he was right. If I hadn't of been so angry at him, and so determind to protect Pit, I may not have realised that we both felt the same for each other.

I looked Marth right in the eye. "Thank you," I said sincerely, though I was a little surprised. I had never thought I'd be thanking _Marth _for anything. "You're a real pal."

"Best friends?" said Marth.

"You bet," I replied, pulling him into a bear hug.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter is short. But that doesn't matter. At least I updated _something_! Reviews would be appreciated.**


	6. VI

**Suddenly found myself wanting more IkexPit awesomeness. And just for the record, Pit is the uke. Pit will always be the uke. He's just too damn cute not to be.**

* * *

**Pit's POV (more first person! ^.^)**

"Twenty one... twenty two... twenty three..."

My arms were getting weak, my lungs screaming their protest as my breaths quickened.

"Twenty four...twenty five..."

I wobbled once. Twice. Any moment now I'd be down for the count.

"Twenty six..."

I collapsed, letting out a loud _huff _as my chest hit the floor.

"Samus..." I panted. "Never make me do push-ups again. Please."

I looked up at her, my eyes blurred as she giggled.

"But Ike's so strong and manly. If you don't catch up, you'll be the girl in the relationship," she said matter-of-factly.

"What's so bad about that? And will the three of you stop moving around? You're making me dizzy," I groaned.

Samus looked down at me with the slighest hint of sympathy in her eyes, and offered me her hand. I took it and let her lead me to the bed, plopping down with an exhausted sigh.

"I like that Ike is stronger than me," I told Samus as I stretched out on the bed.

"And taller," she added. I glared at her.

"Yes, that too," I grumbled.

"And manlier. And braver. And--"

"Okay, I get it!" I snapped. "Ike makes a better man than me. I'm fine with that."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? That means he gets to take charge of the sex too."

I felt myself blushing madly. "H-how do you even know that we'll... er..."

"Have sex?" Samus said bluntly. "Trust me, I know. You don't stay innocent for long when you're in a relationship, Mr. Only-Kissed-One-Guy."

"I could have kissed a girl, you know," I shot back with my nose scrunched up in annoyance. I got even more annoyed when Samus snorted with laughter.

"You? A girl?" she laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You might not have known you were gay, but every girl within a 100 metre radias knew."

I blushed even redder. "Just shut up, Samus," I grumbled, still not used to being referred to as 'gay.'

"You're so gay," giggled Samus.

I covered my face with my hands. "So's your face," I said sulkily, my words muffled by my hands.

"And here we have the winner of the 'Most Original' award!" Samus announced, motioning to me with out-stretched arms in that dramatic way people always do when they present awards.

"Seriously, Samus. Shut up."

"Aw, but it's so fun to tease you," whined Samus, jabbing me in the ribs. I flinched and removed my hands from my face, glaring at her intensely.

"Fine," she sighed. "If you're going to go all PMS on me, then we'll find something to do. How about we go to the arcade?"

I perked up immediately. I loved going to the arcade, since I was a master at video games.

_I hope Ike isn't better than me at video games, too, _I thought with a scowl on my face.

"Oh, now what is it?" said Samus impatiently, slouching and poking me in the forehead. She seemed to realise something, since she suddenly straightened up and a smile lit up her face.

"I know! Let's invite Ike and Marth!" she suggested.

I shuddered at the name _Marth_, remembering what he'd done.

... Actually, what had he done? I'm pretty sure he actually... helped me...

_I watched in confusion as Ike left the restaurant, and wondered what he'd meant. What secret wasn't he telling me?_

_"Hey, Pit!" called Samus. "Where did Ike go?"_

_I turned around to see her and Marth, who had previously been chatting idly, now both with their attention focused on me._

_"Er... He was feeling a bit sick. He said me and you should go home cause Marth might be sick too," I lied. I felt guilty for lying to Samus, but how else was I supposed to explain Ike's crazy message?_

_I sighed in relief when Samus seemed to buy it, and stood up with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, maybe I should check on him," she fretted._

_Marth stood up too and smiled at her. "How about you drive over to our place and I take Pit back to your apartment?" he offered. My heart sank. Now Samus would know I was lying, and I had failed Ike too._

_Samus's face seemed to lift a bit, and she grabbed a pen out of her handbag. She wrote something on the receipt and then tore the receipt in half, handing both halves to Marth. He scribbled something on the half Samus hadn't written on, and passed it to her. Both exchanged a grin before parting ways; Marth approaching me and Samus leaving to her car._

_I felt hot breath on my neck as Marth stood a little too close for comfort. "Well then," he murmured. "Come get in my car and we'll be on our way."_

_The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I felt my face get hot. I ached to push him away, since I was flustered and confused, but I didn't want to offend Ike's friend. Instead I nodded obediently and followed him out to his car, where he ushered me into the passenger seat and did up my seat belt. I scowled at him when his fingers lingered too long as he played with the seat belt, but he only smirked and ducked out, closing the door gently. He walked around the front of the car (while I imagined myself beeping the horn and Marth jumping 3 metres in the air) and hopped into the driver's seat, closing his door. He buckled himself up, started the car and pulled away from the curb._

_Through the whole drive, we remained in an awkward silence, neither of us daring (or in my case, caring) to break it._

_As we pulled up to my apartment building, I unbuckled myself and let myself out of the car before Marth had a chance to. I didn't want those cold fingers touching me, nor did I like the unpleasant feeling in my stomach, like I was betraying somebody everytime Marth caused my face to flush. I closed the door simultaneously with Marth and I heard the car beep as he locked it._

_"Thanks for the ride," I said. "But I can get to my apartment by myself."_

_"I know. I just thought I'd hang for a while. Ike's a bit pissed with me and I have no intention of getting yelled at again," replied Marth._

_I hated the way he assumed I'd just let him 'hang for a while', even if he was right. I didn't voice this, of course. Once again, I nodded with obedience and led the way into the lobby and up the stairs. I normally took the elevator, but I wanted to keep Marth moving so he wouldn't have a chance to make my face flush again._

_I stopped at mine and Samus's apartment door and unlocked it, opening it slowly. Marth snorted behind me, sounding impatient._

_"Come on," I heard him mutter, though I was positive I wasn't suppose to. "I need to tell him before she does."_

_What the hell was he talking about?_

_I stepped in to the apartment, and waved in the general direction of Samus's bed. "Sit there," I said. "I'm going to get changed."_

_I picked up a bundle of clothes sitting on my bed, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me. I sat the clothes beside the sink on the white bench. I pulled my jumper over my head, and then the tank top underneath. I sighed as I felt the coolness of the air on my skin._

_I slid down my shorts and stepped out of them. I was about to grab the clothes sitting on the bench when the door was wrenched open and Marth wrapped both of his arms around my waist, dragging me back out to my bed._

_"Marth!" I cried. "What are you doing?" I could hear the panic in my voice, and feel my heart going crazy in my chest. And, wouldn't you know it, my face had gone red hot. The heavy feeling in my stomach returned._

_Marth laid me on the bed and sat on my chest, though not with all his weight, thankfully. He grabbed what appeared to be pantyhose and grabbed my wrist, tying it around both my wrist and the nearest bedpost. He proceeded to do this with my other wrist, and then both my feet._

_"Listen, Pit, I'm sorry," he said. "Ike is a blockhead, so I need to do this."_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice still wobbling uncontrollably._

_"Ike is gay, and he likes you," said Marth bluntly. My breath caught in my throat, and all my fear disappeared._

_"But, he's too stubborn to realise it," Marth continued. "If he thinks you're in danger, he'll realise he likes you. Yeah, crazy, I know."_

_He pulled a sticky note pad out of his pocket, wrote something on the top sheet, and then ripped it off and stuck it to my forehead._

_"Don't tell him I planned this," said Marth as he walked to the door. "Let him think I'm a perverted bastard for now. Let's be friends, hey Pit?"_

_I found myself actually smiling. "Sure!" I agreed, watching him open the door, and then leave, closing it behind him._

_I listened to his footsteps fade away, and then sighed, relaxing my body. At least I wasn't uncomfortable at all; I owed Marth that. Hell, I owed him a _lot _more than that._

_I was in luck. I only had to wait about ten minutes before the door was flung open and Ike stormed in, his eyes taking in me tied up in my underwear._

_I resisted the urge to giggle when I realised how ridiculous I must look, and put on a serious, frightened face._

_Ike walked over and pulled the note off my head, following the words, becoming angrier and angrier as he read on._

_"Marth..." he fumed. He raised his voice to a yell. "**If you ever come anywhere near my friends again, I'll rip your fucking head off and feed your brains to the sea-gulls!"**_

_He tore the note into pieces. I noticed he was trembling with anger, but he contained it as he untied me. He looked around until he saw the clothes on the bathroom bench, and ran in to retrieve them. He brought them over to me and then covered his eyes with both hands. While I had a chance, I smiled, and did a quiet victory dance._

_I pulled my clothes on, and studied Ike, feeling my heart go gooey. So, Ike liked me? Well, I liked him too._

_I wiped the smile off my face, and looked down at the floor shyly. "Thanks Ike," I murmured. He let his hands fall away from his eyes, and I saw a sad look in his eyes._

_"Oh... Pit, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he apologised._

_"So," I began, trying to look apprehensive even though I'd never felt more confident in my life. "You weren't interested in Samus because you..."_

_I paused to stop another smile from coming through. "Because you are gay."_

_I couldn't hold the smile in any longer. I let it shine through, and to my surprise, it was accompanied by a laugh. I laughed loudly and whole-heartedly, letting all my joy out._

_"What is so funny?" demanded Ike._

_Now, for the grand finale. I increased my laughter. "All this time I just thought you liked to take things slow," I said. "I don't know..."_

_I grinned at the confused look on Ike's face, and linked my fingers behind my back to stop myself from reaching out and touching him._

_"It's just," I said, wondering how to make myself not sound suspicious. _Maybe I could... Nah, that wouldn't work... _I thought. So, instead of some perfectly planned out speech about my reaction to his 'coming out', I uttered a sentence so completely stupid and senseless that I couldn't believe I'd even spoken it. "Watching this from my part in it. This is funny."_

_I saw Ike's eyes soften. "And what was your part in this?" he asked._

_My laughter stopped ubruptly. "My part... I was the stupid little boy with a huge crush on a 'straight' guy."_

_I offered a soft and affectionate smile, now positive I had absoloutely dominated. I watched Ike staring at my face, and I watched his in return. Man, he was handsome._

"Hey, Pit! Stupid! For goodness sake, how can we go anywhere with you spacing out?" Samus's voice broke through my flashback.

"Uh, sorry, Samus," I apologised, though it sounded awkward and not apologetic at all.

"Yeah, yeah. So, arcade with Ike and Marth?"

"Sound's great."

* * *

**A/N: I'm well aware this is also short. I just needed to get in what _really _happened that night with Pit and Marth. I decided to make Pit a little less innocent than he appears to Ike, since nobody is that oblivious.**

**Yeah, I know Marth flirted with Pit, but that's just the way he is. He's a nice guy under that, which is why him and Pit are friends!**

**Also... If Samus never got to Ike and Marth's apartment, but she wasn't at her's and Pit's either... Then where did she go? Keep reading, and you'll find out!**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I used in this story, nor am I gaining any profit from it. It's made for enjoyment only.**

* * *

**VII.**

_Samus POV_

The arcade was a utopia of flashing lights and loud noises; sweaty bodies danced to the beat from the machines, wide eyes aimed their guns with precision at the game screen, and all around people chatted non-stop, raising their voices to be heard over the amazing array of arcade machines. It was my kind of heaven.

"**_I don't remember it being this loud!_**" shouted Pit, although he was right at my side.

I grinned at him instead of yelling back. I knew if I opened my mouth I'd only say 'Don't be so gay, Pit!' or something of that sort. It wasn't like I tried to constantly pester him about his recently discovered sexuality; it was just an automatic reflex. I'd been calling him gay ever since we met in our first year of high school, but it was different now that he actually _was _gay (even if he was still as sensitive about it as before.)

I was saved from Pit's glare when Ike and Marth appeared at the door. Ike, like Pit, was wearing a hoodie and sports pants, while Marth was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Me? I was wearing a skirt short enough to not look like a dork, but long enough to keep my dignity. It was a dark pink skirt, and in my opinion, it looked fucking great with my light pink t-shirt. For once I had my hair down, and I'd let Pit straighten it and add in a pink bow. He insisted, since he'd been the one to pick out my outfit (yes, very gay, and I'd made sure to comment on that.) I remembered the first words out of his mouth when he stood back to admire his handiwork: 'Oh my god, Samus! You're a girl!' That had earned him a slap, needless to say.

"**_Hey, ladies!_**" I called out to Ike and Marth. Thankfully, they heard, and made their way over to Pit and I where we stood a few feet from the door.

"**_Is it always so loud here?_**" asked Ike.

"**_Yep!_**" yelled Marth. He seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere as much as I was. Pit and Ike looked less enthusiastic.

"**_Hey Marth! Give me a go on DDR, hey?_**" I offered.

"**_You're on!_**"

As we walked off to find two free machines, Marth moved closer to me. As he spoke, his voice was loud, but could be considered a whisper if you compared it to the voices surrounding us. "**_By the way,_**" he said. "**_I want to know where you disappeared to when we went out for dinner. If you think nobody noticed, you're wrong._**"

* * *

_Marth POV_

I panted heavily as I bounced on the spot, moving my feet to the directions on the screen. Some hip hop song was playing, but I didn't recognise it.

My feet moved as if automatic, my eyes narrowed as I stared determindly at the screen. I hadn't told the guys this, but I was constantly at this arcade owning everybody at DDR. So there was no way in _hell _Samus was going to beat me. I was the dance master.

"Want to make this a little more interesting?" I asked, daring to avert my gaze from the screen. Samus' eyes met mine, and she nodded.

"Alright," I went on. "I win, you tell me all about your fun night when we went on that double date."

Samus smirked. "And if I win, you tell me what you had to do with Ike and Pit."

"What makes you think that was my doing?" I questioned with a slight tip of my head.

"I have my reasons. Now look at the screen, you idiot."

Lucky for me, the dance was rather repetitive and the moves weren't very hard to follow. I was dominating as usual, but Samus was doing a good job keeping up. "Let's turn it up a notch, huh?" I said as the dance came to an end. There wasn't a winner yet.

Samus nodded, and I chose the hardest setting with a fast-beat hip hop song. We both stared intently at the screen as the song started, and then we began to dance.

* * *

_Pit POV_

I watched Samus and Marth dance to the song, every move perfect, timed with precision. Ike stood at my side with a smirk on his face, but I only briefly looked at him before returning my eyes to the dancers in front of us.

Left, right, front, back, right, left. They were going so fast it was hard to pick up on their moves, but I knew one thing. It looked _awesome_.

I could feel the beat pumping out of the speakers, giving me a rush of adrenaline that made me feel dizzy. Ike looked down at me in concern, and slid his hand into mine. He leaned over until I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I began to feel dizzy for an entirely different reason. His closeness and his warmth was driving me crazy. Without thinking, I snaked my arms around his neck and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest. The beating of our hearts was loud to my ears, and I didn't even care that we were kissing in public.

Ike pulled me even closer, if that was possible, and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I flinched, pulling away from the kiss. I tried to step back, but Ike's arms were firm around my waist, trapping me against his well-defined chest. He looked shocked, and apologetic as his eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

I only nodded, and placed a hand on his chest. I could feel his steady heart beat under my palm, and stifled a giggle at the strange sensation.

"Pit?" he said again. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," I replied, my voice quiet. Somehow Ike heard me anyway. He brought our lips together for a second and then ruffled my hair fondly before releasing me. I stood close by his side, but we didn't make any skin contact. I was pretty sure Ike wasn't completely convinced I'd forgiven him. He looked ashamed and guilty.

Strangely enough, nobody seemed to have noticed our little moment. Everybody's attention was on Marth and Samus, who seemed to be going for a third round.

"My, she's good at this," Ike commented.

I snorted. "Do you have any idea how often she comes here?"

Ike grinned. "If she comes here a lot, then I'm surprised she's never met Marth before. This place is like his second home. He calls himself the dance master."

"Well," I chuckled. "Samus is always saying she wants a _real _challenge. Pity Marth's gay, cause they'd make a great couple."

Ike's eyes widened as he turned to face me. "How do you know that?"

I guess Ike still thought I was innocent. Damn it, I thought I'd proved him wrong. "Yeah," I replied in that 'duh' tone. "It's kind of obvious."

Ike looked uncomfortable. "I guess so," he said hesitantly.

"He's a great guy," I said with a soft smile. Ike looked surprised, but he nodded. "I have a lot to thank him for," I mused.

I knew Ike wouldn't understand what I meant, but it felt nice to acknowledge what Marth had done for me. And not only for me, but for Ike too.

Suddenly, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I gazed up at Ike.

"I'm gay," I told him confidently.

"That's great," Ike replied. "Because I'd really hate to be in love with a straight guy."

* * *

_Ike POV_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Pit was looking at me with the most shocked expression I'd ever seen. That was twice tonight I'd overstepped some invisible boundary, first with the kiss and now with this proclamation.

I hadn't even meant to say it. It had just slipped out. But the moment I uttered those words, I knew it was true. Somehow, in the short few weeks I'd known Pit, I'd fallen in love with him.

"Y-you're in love with me?" repeated Pit incredulously.

Oh well, there was no point backing down now. "Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet and shuffled them about, suddenly finding the colour of my shoelaces very interesting. I felt soft fingers under my chin, and Pit pulled my face up to look at him.

"Ike, I'm not much of a romantic," he said. "So I'm confused about how I'm feeling. But... I'm pretty sure..."

I placed a finger on Pit's lips. "Don't force yourself to say anything," I murmured.

Anger flickered across the teen's face as he lifted my finger away from his lips. "I'm not forcing myself. I want to tell you."

I took a deep breath and braced myself for whatever was coming.

"Ike. I think I'm in love with you too."

And in the brief moment after he spoke, I'd never felt so many emotions coursing through me at once. I circled my arms around his waist again, and held him close as his arms made their way around my shoulders. I felt his warm breath on my neck, sending tingles down my spine. He gently kissed my jaw, and breathed softly in my ear.

"Yeah. I like the sound of that," he murmured, seemingly half to himself. "I love you, Ike. Never leave me."

"I won't," I promised. "I will always be here to take care of you."

* * *

**A/N: I thought that would be a good place to finish off. ^.^ Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter you get to find out who won out of Marth and Samus.**

**Reviews would make me very happy!**

**P.S. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. I'll try to make the next ones longer.**


End file.
